


The Way of War

by LastOneOut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mulan AU, Pre-Relationship, Shiro is Keith's brother, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: A brief Mulan AU drabble inspired by my favorite part of the movie.





	The Way of War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like one hour and its like 2am soooo fuck me. (Edit: Fixed stuff now that I'm not sleep deprived.) 
> 
> I really like this AU for them so I might write more, probably will post here and turn it into a one-shot collection or something.

“Sir...the General...”

Katie gazed at Keith as Hunk passed General Shirogane's bloody helmet into his shaking hands. She clutched the doll she had found tighter as she thought, briefly, of how she would feel in his place. The helmet could easily have been her father’s, her brother’s, anyone related to the men standing around her. But it was Keith’s brother, his family, she knew that of all the people feeling lost in the wake of this blow, he was feeling it the worst.

She could hardly imagine how he would react. He had always been a bit of a mystery, keeping his truest feelings hidden from his men for fear of seeming weak, but where anyone else would rightly fall to pieces, Keith stayed true to his nature, and walked away.

She gave Lance and Hunk a quick look before hurrying after him. Keith stopped once he was a reasonable distance from the others, taking his sword, the one she recognized as a gift from the General, and stabbing it into the ground so it stood upright, before resting the helmet on top of it gently. He then folded his hands and sunk to his knees, giving the makeshift altar a deep bow.

She sighed, the strong urge to rush forward and capture him in a hug almost overtaking her, but she shook her head and held back. That was what Katie would do, what a friend would do, and she was once again reminded that she was neither. She was Pidge. One of Keith’s many soldiers who she knew he held in the same respect as any of the rest. Comradery, men of arms, but not friends, and never more.

Keith stayed like that for a while. Long enough for Katie to start to feel the cold seep into her bones, notice again the dark sky clouded with smoke and the lifeless bodies littered around her. She wondered if, perhaps, this was a breakdown, and if he would even rise to lead them unto whatever was next. The thought was so harsh that it sent a broken shiver through her, and when at last he stood, his shoulders straight and his face stoic as ever, she sighed with relief.

He stepped forward, stopping for a brief moment beside her, and once again the urge to comfort overtook her. Before she could stop herself she reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry...” She whispered, and he shook his head.

“These things happen in war.” He said, his words heavy with the kind of acceptance that comes in the face of senseless tragedy. She nodded, unable to muster a reply.

He started forward again, and she moved to join him, but she felt the weight of the ragged doll she still held, and so she stepped instead towards the altar. She rested it gently against the sword, and gave her own bow, as deep and respectful as she could.

She may not have known the General personally, but her father and brother had, and they often spoke of his kindness, his skill, and determination. His men always followed him without question, they said, and the dry humor he carried even in the darkest of moments could light a fire in anyone’s heart. He was a great leader, Keith’s beloved brother and, perhaps in another life, someone who could have been her friend. He deserved more than a makeshift headstone in a decimated village.

Eventually Keith’s voice startled her from her revery, clear and strong. They had a job to do, the last line of defense. Come hell or high water they had to fight on, to win.

She bowed again, before standing, putting her shoulders back and joining her fellow men as they made their way towards whatever the future held. 


End file.
